


Le plus grand secret de Mark

by LionneFluffy



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alexandre Evans, Commence pendant les évènements de l'Academy Alius, Expérience illégale, Gen, Mark a un fils de 3 ans, Paul et Decker en tontons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionneFluffy/pseuds/LionneFluffy
Summary: Mark Evans a un grand secret, un secret qui fait toute sa fierté et tout son bonheur, mais qui peut aussi les mettre tous en grand danger, lui et ses coéquipiers. Un secret qui changera l'histoire tout au long de leur aventure.Tous ceci commence dans Inazuma Eleven 2.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi
Kudos: 2





	Le plus grand secret de Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Salut chers lecteurs !
> 
> Je viens tout juste de m'inscrire sur ce site afin d'espérer gagner plus de lecteur, vous pouvez donc trouver exactement le même travail sur Lionne.Fluffy dans Fanfiction.net, alors n'allez pas croire que je copie sur un autre.
> 
> Voici ma toute première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> ( HISTOIRE 1 )

La nuit était tombée sur la ville d'Inazuma.

Quelque part, dans une petite maison, un jeune homme de 14 ans possédant des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs au reflet marrons qui regardaient dans le vide, était assis sur un lit, dans une chambre moyenne remplit d'affiche, de vêtements et de ballons de foot.

Le jeune homme lui aussi portait, malgré l'heure tardive, des vêtements de foot.

Un mini jean vert foncé, un tee-shirt manche longe vert et jaune qui lui arrivait jusqu'au mains. Mais grâce à son bandeau orange qui tenait ses cheveux loin de ses yeux, il fut facilement reconnaissable.

Son nom. Mark Evans.

Mark ne se sentait pas bien depuis hier.

D'abord, quand il rentré avec ses coéquipiers à leur collège après avoir gagné le Football Frontier, ils ont retrouvés ce même collège en ruine.

Après, ils ont appris que ce serait des extraterrestres qui l'on détruis pour montré leur "supériorité". Et quand ils ont essayer de les arrêter pour sauver le collège Umbrella ils ont échoués et leur collège a eux aussi à été détruit. Mais en plus ses coéquipiers: Max, Timmy, Jim et Steve ont été gravement blessés, au point de devoir rester à l'hôpital.

Et maintenant il apprend qu'il va devoir partir avec ses coéquipiers restant pour trouver des nouveaux joueurs pour les aider à arrêter la Tempête des Gémeaux.

Il était terriblement inquiet.

Pas pour ses "parents", ils n’étaient pratiquement jamais là, et les peux de fois où ils l'étaient, ils ne restés jamais longtemps, alors pour Mark, qu'il parte pendant plusieurs mois loin d'eux sans aucunes nouvelles, ça ne changera absolument rien à sa vie, ça lui sera même égal.

Et ni de partir à la poursuite des "extraterrestres", au contraire, il voulait absolument les retrouver pour les empêcher de blesser encore une seule équipe.

Non. La seule chose, ou plutôt la seule personne pour qui il était vraiment inquiet s'était...

ffrumm

Ses pensées fur interrompu quand il sentit le petit corps qu'il avait sur ses genoux se retourner sur le côté pour se blottir plus contre lui avec un petit gémissement fatigué.

C’est pour lui qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait peur. Mais malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vus de ce petit être, puis il approcha sa main près de sa tête et lui caressa ses cheveux noir hérisser avec une extrême douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais même endormit, le petit ressentis son contacte car il blotti plus sa tête contre ça main en ronronnant comme un chat avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il était ce que Mark avait de plus précieux au monde, plus précieux que sa passion pour le football, plus précieux que sa propre vie pour lui. Mais il était surtout son plus grand secret, un secret qu'il cache depuis 3 ans, un secret qu’il n’avait dit à personne, hormis sa famille de cœur, ni à ses "parents", ni à aucun de ses amis. Ce même secret qu'il s'est juré de protéger envers et contre tout.

Jusqu'ici, Mark avait réussi à le cacher au reste du monde, mais il allait devoir partir le lendemain même et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul avec Paul et Decker aussi longtemps.

Le seul moyen pour qu'il reste avec lui serai de l'emmener, mais cela veut aussi dire dévoiler son secret, mais ses coéquipiers pourraient beaucoup lui en vouloir et aussi ne pas accepter de l'emmener. Mais c'était compréhensible, car ce combat contre les extraterrestres sera sans aucun doute très dangereux.

Mark regarda sont réveil: 01h49. Il soupira, il doit se réveiller tôt demain et il risquait d'être fatigué. Mark laissa ses inquiétudes de coté et déplaça doucement le petit corps de l'enfant pour le mettre sous la couverture. Mark se mis en pyjama au plus vite et se glissa dans son lit pour dormir.

Mais il regarda encore se petit. Pour cette nuit il le laissait dormir avec lui et ça le soulageait lui même de le savoir là. Il ferme les yeux avec une seule pensée en tête.

Il le protégerait, peut importe ce qui puisse arriver !

Car cet enfant était tout pour lui: sa vie, sa chair, son sang, son monde, son petit ange, sa plus grande fierté, l'être le plus cher qu’il avait dans tout l’univers.

Son fils. Alexandre Evans.

****À** ** ****suivre...** **

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu’en avez vous pensez ?
> 
> Nous venons de découvrir que Mark a un fils de 3 ans, alors que lui a 14 ans !
> 
> Ceci va changer beaucoup de chose tout au long de l'histoire, mais je vous préviens que même si Mark va avoir un grand rôle dans la guerre contre l'Alius, son fils Alexandre sera tout autant important malgré son jeune âge.
> 
> D'après vous, comment les coéquipiers de Mark vont réagir en découvrant qu'il a un fils ?
> 
> Vont-ils accepter d'emmener le petit en sachant à quel point tout ceci est dangereux ?
> 
> Et qui sont Paul et Decker ?
> 
> Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires.


End file.
